


First Contact

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [115]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Competing Weapon Preferences, F/F, First Contact, Three Things, perfect hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Quill and Gamora are transported... somewhere... due to Rocket messing with a thing. He'd better be able to get them home.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted First contact, Perfect hair, Competing weapon preferences.

Quill groaned and rubbed at the back of his head. "I  _ told _ Rocket not to mess with that thing," he complained. 

"Ugh," Gamora agreed. "He got us here, so he'd  _ better _ be able to get us back."

"Where  _ is _ 'here?'" Quill wondered.

A strange clicking sound alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone. That, and someone saying, "Put down your weapons."

The woman was absolutely no-nonsense, with her perfect hair and her gun (it was a tommy gun, like from the  _ movies _ ), so Quill obliged, unstrapping his weapons and placing them on the floor.

"Hey there," he said as he raised his hands above his head. "We were just—"

"Quiet," the woman interrupted, her eyes on Gamora. "Who  _ are _ you?"

"I was just about to—" Quill began.

"Not you," the woman snapped, cutting him off.

"We're... from space?" Gamora tried, glancing at Quill as though wondering if that was the right call.

"First contact," the woman mused. She waved her gun and Quill went, keeping his mouth shut but giving Gamora an encouraging nod.

The woman seemed to be in charge, or at least the men shoving them down a long hallway were following her orders. Quill tried to protest when they stuck him in one room and showed Gamora into another, but he reached for the sky and backed into a corner when another gun was pushed in his face.

"So," the woman began, sitting down at the table and placing her gun in the middle of it. "You're 'from space.'"

"Well, yeah, that's where we just were," Quill said. "But a friend of ours was messing with some tech and we ended up here. I'm originally from Terra, it's this little blue planet—"

"Terra," the woman interrupted, her voice disbelieving.

"Yeah," Quill said. "Some people call it Earth."

She nodded, the look on her face saying she knew things he didn't. "What's your name?"

"Peter Quill. And you are...?"

"Peggy Carter," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Peggy," he said, helping himself to a seat across the table from her. His usual debonair smile didn't seem to be doing much for her, so he added, "Or—Ms. Carter, whichever you'd rather..." 

"Let's keep things businesslike, Mr. Quill," she replied. "And it's  _ Agent _ ."

"Right. Agent Carter," Quill agreed. "I'm sure our friend will have his tech malfunction fixed in no time, so it'd probably be a good idea to put us back where you found us. Wouldn't want to miss our ride."

"Of course," Agent Carter said, a smile curling her lips. "Well, Mr. Quill, we will absolutely do all we can to make sure you and your friend get back home safe."

"My friend..." Quill began as Agent Carter stood and removed her gun from the table. "Look, I don't know where we are, but is there any way I can maybe convince you  _ not _ to slice her open to look at her insides? She might be an green person, but she  _ is _ a person. And in my experience, slicing open a person to look at their insides kinda makes them, uh, not a person anymore. Even if they're green."

Agent Carter smiled again, but it was softer this time. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Quill," she promised, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Quill had a rough thirty minutes. There was nothing in the room but a table and two chairs, and the large mirror on one wall unnerved him, reminding him of old cop dramas he used to watch as a kid. At one point he had the urge to toss one of the chairs at it, but didn't think that would do him any favors. And anyway, Gamora could handle herself.

Laughter wasn't the sound he expected here when the door open, much less laughter from Gamora. He stood and joined her in the hallway, his expression begging for an explanation. She waved his confusion away, her hand on Agent Carter's arm.

"Honestly, using an opponent's own arrogance against them is one of my favorite moves," Gamora told her. "And when I can't get that, blades."

"Really?" Agent Carter asked, focusing on Gamora like Quill wasn't even there. "I would have taken you for the type who likes projectiles. Big ones."

Gamora shrugged. "When the situation calls for it," she said, "but it's always nice to have a backup if the big flashy toys fail."

"Mmm," Agent Carter hummed in agreement. She looped her arm around Gamora's waist and headed back down the hallway toward the room where they'd been found.

Quill wasn't sure what was going on, but he followed them and reclaimed his weapons off the floor where he'd put them earlier. Gamora and Agent Carter were laughing about the difference between knives and swords.

"Quill! You guys there?" Rocket's voice came through Quill's communicator, garbled, but there.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Quill demanded. When he received a glare from both women, he amended his question: " _ Heck _ . What the  _ heck _ happened."

"I dunno, but I think I can make it happen again if you and Gamora are in exactly the same spot you were when you got there."

"Okay, hang on," Quill said, because Gamora was apparently  _ hugging _ Agent Carter.

"So nice to meet you," Agent Carter was saying.

"You too! Thanks for your advice," Gamora said.

"Anytime," Agent Carter returned. "You be sure to look me up the next time Rocket accidentally sends you here."

"Absolutely," Gamora agreed, then gave her one final squeeze and stepped back over to where she had been standing when she and Quill had arrived.

"Okay, go," Quill told Rocket, and fifteen seconds later, they were standing in the ship again.

"What the he—ck. Was that?" Quill wanted to know. He gave Gamora the side-eye for good measure.

She shrugged. "She didn't 'slice me open to to look at my insides,'" she said. "We bonded."

"Right, okay, fine," Quill said, his worry making way for annoyance that Gamora had been the one to charm Agent Carter. "I'm gonna go yell at Rocket to make sure that never happens again."

"Save your breath," Gamora told him, pushing past him to head for Rocket's work space. " _ I'm _ gonna go yell at him to make sure second contact happens." She smirked. “And soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171738908278/first-contact)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
